


Dum Spiro, Spero | Teen Wolf

by Evangleline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Magic, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, Time Travelling Stiles Stilinski, Wiccan Stiles Stilinski, fem! stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: What happens when Stiles realizes that she can fix all the things that went wrong by going back in time? What happens when her plans go array and she ends up in a parallel world where she was born male? With time and space manipulated she finds herself as the older sister to a male version of her.In which Stiles 'spark' allows her access to something long thought dead after she is kicked out of the pack following Derek's death for being 'human', only to find out she isn't.Fem! Stiles, Spark! Stiles, Witch! Stiles ~Slow Updates~
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles will be getting a new name (Mostly because we are also going to have canon Stiles too)

Shattered. Broken. Beyond Repair. 

All of the above and so much more and worse is what she was now. Her fiancé dead because her best friend wouldn't listen to reason. The unborn baby she carried killed by the pack's stupidity. She was human. What could she do when everything else, everyone else was against her? 

"Stiles, it's time to go." His voice called behind, not the slightest hint of care being heard. "Stiles, did you hear me? I said we need to go." He grabs her arm roughly and pulls her from where the man she loves is buried, dragging her back to the old blue jeep. She used to love it so much, her pride and joy once owned by her mother, was now just a reminder of how happy she used to be before everything had gone so wrong.

What was she supposed to do now? Tamora along with her army was dead, she'd made sure of it personally. It still didn't change anything though. Her baby, her love, her dad. All dead. All she had left was money she didn't want and a pack who treated her like shit because she was the normal one. Was this going to be her life? Was she going to spend the rest of her life on the sidelines waiting for the next person to die because Scott wouldn't listen to her or the research she gave him, that HE asked her for? Would her heart survive another loss? Would her sanity?

She blankly stared out the window of the pack house wondering when they had gotten there. "Stiles, sweetheart?" Lydia called her softly, hesitantly, as if she was cracked glass that would fall apart at the slightest thing. She turned to look at her and she could see how nervous Lydia was but on closer inspection she could see something hidden in her eyes, an anger buried deep inside that she might not even be aware of. "Scott is calling a pack meeting."

A pack meeting . . . that was hilarious. There were so few of them left at this point that she doubted they could call themselves a pack. Lydia much like her was barely holding it together since losing Jordan. She doubted even Scott knew just how closely connected the two of them had been. Lydia had told her once how she could feel every moment as he died, how she could hear his pained screams, and how his last moments were spent wishing for a life with her. Jordan had died weeks before Derek along with Corey and Mason.

Jordan had been injected with a virus that Tamora Monroe's scientists had developed to turn ones abilities against them. Jordan's blood helping them to synthesize their final version, one that could be used on any supernatural. Corey and Mason had been the first to be injected with it during the pack's attempt to save him. Malia had been killed by hunters shortly after leaving the pack two years ago, unable to deal with Scott continued badmouthing of her father despite the fact he was dead. Liam was the only one left besides them.

"Stiles. Stiles!" She looked at Scott.

"I'm listening. Sorry, so what's this pack meeting about?" Scott stared at her a moment, a look she couldn't exactly put her finger on in his eyes.

"You."

"Me?" She tilted her head ever so slightly. "What about me?"

"Stiles, you're human."

"That's obvious." Scott closes his eyes and takes a breath but not before I catch a glimpse of glowing red.

"What I mean is Derek is dead and you're still here."

"Scott!" Lydia called out from where she sat next to me. "Ever heard of sympathy?"

"Lydia, take a walk."

"What? No, I w-"

"Take a WALK!" He growls at her, eyes flashing red.

"Fine." She says with a fake smile before pressing a kiss to my head and walking out.

"How about you just say what you really want to Scott." She says clenching her jaw.

"Fine. 100 percent honesty?" He asks and she gives a nod in response. "You don't belong here. You never did and I don't know why it took me so long to figure that out but I did. Look Stile, I love you, you know that, but the fact is you're a liability we can't afford."

"You're kicking me out of the pack?"

"I mean come on Stiles, what do you really do around here? I mean now that Derek is gone cause you're not exactly warming him up in bed anymore."

"Screw you, Scott!"

"Don't exactly wants Derek's sloppy seconds."

"God damnit Scott, what the hell happened to you?" I yell at hm. "Cause this isn't the Scott McCall I grew up with. I haven't seen that Scott in years."

"I grew up Stilinski, maybe you should try it?"

"You didn't grow up, Scott. No, you got you're glowing red eyes and a new title and suddenly thought your balls finally dropped." He growls at her, baring his fangs.

"Careful Stilinski, we both know you don't have any use around here but spreading those legs and no one's going to want you if you don't still have that pretty face." She just takes in the sight of him. Where had everything gone so wrong? When had her best friend become this stranger? When did he pass that point of no return? Was there really nothing left of him? No, she decided. Scott McCall, her Scotty, was dead.

"A pretty face you never got and that's what gets to you, isn't it?" She said as her lips twitched, minutely giving a small smirk, as he released another growl. "You never really forgave me for turning you down, did you Scott?" His nonresponse was all the answer she needed and she grabbed her jacket and purse. "Don't worry McCall, your secrets will never pass my lips." She tells him before walking to the door, keeping him in sight at all times just as Derek taught her to do when there was an unknown around. "Oh and as for what I contributed to the pack? Who do you think paid the bills, bought and made every meal let alone making sure there was food, or even replaced your damaged shit from briefs to phones?" She questioned. "I convinced Derek that it was our responsibility and after he was gone I kept doing it. So tell me Scott, what do you do?" she asked before closing the door behind her and going straight to her jeep which was already running as Derek had taken it to get a remote starter so that she could always be ready to go at a moment's notice in case of danger. 

* * *

**A/N: Nicole Kidman & Sandra Bullock as 34 year old Lydia Martin & Mieczysława Stilinski**

**Before anyone makes a comment, the name is correct as it is the feminine form.**

* * *

Human: a human being, especially a person as distinguished from an animal or (in science fiction) an alien.

It was funny how barely a year after Scott had kicked her out of the pack the word only semi related to her. It related to her in the same way it did Lydia or Deaton. She was human but she was also more. She was her mother's daughter and oh did her mother have a secret. Her maternal line was the last in the world. Long thought extinct to the point there was hardly a mention outside of fairy tales, crappy movies, and Halloween costumes. If not for the pain and suffering she endured, if not for Derek bringing her so much happiness before his life was so cruelly cut short, and if not for the call she received about the storage shed held in her name that her dad had kept paid years in advance then she never would have known. As she would have lost her ability to access it on her 25th birthday if she hadn't learned and used it by then.

Deaton was right when he told her that she had a spark of her own. It wasn't just him saying she was human or that she was the only one who was 'normal'. He had seen it, sensed it, even if he didn't know what it meant. Her spark was one of magic. True and powerful magic that could cast spells and rituals. She buried herself in the numerous books her mother had kept there for her to inherit. The books, no grimoires, of her ancestors. The hardest part likely had to be that she didn't tell Lydia about what she discovered. She loved Lydia. How could she not when they were best friends? When Lydia was the Poison Ivy to her Harley Quinn but without the kissing? Well except that one time, they really shouldn't have mixed their drinks. Either way Lydia hardly came around, having stuck to the pack if only for the rather young new banshee that had been found within months of her leaving.

Before she knew it nearly a decade had gone by and she had gone studied each of the books left to her. In truth if not for the knowledge she gained in Beacon Hills including Latin and several other dead languages while helping out Deaton she probably wouldn't have made it through a quarter of them considering she would have had to learn them or find someone willing to teach her but not ask why or attempt to steal the ancient grimoires which would probably be worth a fortune if sold.

It wasn't long into her studies that she wondered if her magic could bring Derek back and maybe even Jordan. It had been what set her on the path to becoming a true witch. Try as hard as she did something, anything she couldn't and from there came a new idea when she saw a time reversal ritual. It would need adjustments considering it looked like it was only means to go back a sennight at the most but that was fine. She would gather the ingredients needed, making sure to account for all the extra time needed.

* * *

She was finishing the last touches that she needed after gathering her things and returning to Beacon Hills. She packed a bag of photo albums, coded journals filled with details of what had happened locked with her blood, and the remaining funds from the Hale vaults that once belonged to Talia's mate Oliver. With $11 million in bearer bonds packed and Derek's claws secured.

It had nearly destroyed her to force Derek's claws out and remove them after his death like he had made her promise. Carving and shaping them to ensure that any one who came across them would not recognize them almost just as bad. She kept them with her at all times even coming up with a way to infuse her magic into them through a ritual. She had mixed mountain ash and her blood into the molten copper before adding the newly shaped claws and shavings. She had focused on exactly what she wanted them to appear like both as jewelry and a weapon. She had ended up with two 3-inches long burnished copper engraved cuffs for her wrists that once on were seamless and irremovable without magic or her hand being cut off, but she preferred not to think about that. They could also form into claw rings on each of her fingers with a single word 'mortifer', which means 'Death Bringer' in Latin. Regardless tonight she would head to the Nemeton to set everything up and perform the ritual.

* * *

**DING-DONG DING-DONG**

Her head snaps up with furrowed brows as she heard the doorbell. She quickly pulls on a robe to hide her clothes before looking out the front window quickly through the blinds. She's shocked and quickly goes to open the door. "Lydia."

The red-haired woman turns to face her having stepped off the porch for a moment. She smiles wide with tears in her green eyes her hand reaching out and meeting hers as they feel their connection spark back into place. "I can't believe you're really here. I thought Scott would have to be dead before you ever came back." They both move to wrap each other in a hug. "Mind if I?"

"No, not at all. Come inside, we need to talk anyways." She smiles at her old friend first before becoming serious, letting her know this is important. Stepping inside, Lydia walks into the living room and takes a seat as she locks the door. Before Lydia can say a word, she presses a finger against her lips and a mental command that rings through her voice. _Shh._ She steps towards the china cabinet and takes out a thick stick before setting it alight with a match from inside the cabinet. The smell of sage and mountain ash filling the room as she places it in ceramic holder so it can burn safely before turning to face Lydia and. "It's safe now."

"What is that?" Lydia looks between her and the burning incense stick in confusion.

"Mountain ash, sage oil, and witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Lydia raises a brow. "You mean the druid's hocus pocus?"

"No, not exactly." She smiles widely. "Turns out I'm as 'human' as you are. My mom." She answers before Lydia can ask.

"Did you know? I mean when Sco-"

"No clue. Not until that September."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I mean I get not telling Scott but why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Claws."

"Memory manipulation. He'd know which is also why we only ever met away from wherever we were living and never at the same place twice. He's still looking for you."

"Won't matter, not after tonight."

"How so?" Lydia questions and she hesitates just a moment before grabbing the letter she prepared for her.

"I was gonna mail it when I left later tonight." She looks between her and the letter before opening it and reading. Once she's finished she looks up at her, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Is this a joke?" Lydia asks her in anger, pain, and confusion but still she sees the small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I've tested it."

"Does it really? Do you really think you can?"

"I only tried the original for just a week but Lyd it worked. I've gone over this again and again. I should be able to go back to just a little before Tamara took Jordan." Lydia releases a sob and she catches sight of it as her hand clasps around the chain.

"You still wear it." She points out and Lydia eyes her finger.

"So do you. At least I managed to get it off my finger even if it took awhile."

"I tried but it just felt wrong not wearing it."

"Ugh, those two ruined us for anyone else." Lydia groans as she wipes away her tears. "Are you sure about this?"

"I can't live like this anymore Lyd. I can't. I know Scott's hunting me, I know exactly what he wants, and he's not getting it. I'll die before he gets his hands on them."

"Them? Stiles, he told me and Liam you stole from the pack. Never believed him but Liam did, always. God, if Liam had just known that the only reason he was alive was because of you forcing Scott to bite him after he fell to save his life it would have been you and Derek he followed around like a lost puppy."

"Would have? You keep talking in the past tense like . . . Lydia, what happened to Liam?"

She shakes her head before answering. "Scott happened. He's only gotten worse since you left. If we thought Derek was bad when he was an Alpha-" She raises a hand and quickly adds before continuing when she sees me about to interrupt before continuing. " I know it was the heightened emotions, now anyways. Either way, I only stayed around for the Mel and then the kids he was turning. God, he has them scouring the world for you. I've tried to let them know, convince them that Scott isn't some savior and that you're not this mega evil but I honestly don't know if I've gotten through to them. I don't even know what he wants from you!"

"Claws."

"What?"

"He wants Derek's claws."

"The vaults. This is about money? I thought there was nothing left."

"Just what I left behind for the three of you, a couple million."

"A couple million? Where the fuck did it go?"

"You're asking the wrong one Lydia because he had access to those funds, you all did."

"Oh my God. He's been blaming you for what he stole. I want to kill him! As if it wasn't bad enough that his stupid ass plan got our pack killed but-" Lydia clenches her fists. "What do you need?"

"What?"

"You're going back. What can I do to help?"

"I, I already have everything. I just need to set up at the Nemeton and maybe someone to keep watch?" She adds the last part when she sees Lydia's eyes fall to look down at the floor.

"You got it. Banshee bodyguard for the night, you just save Jordan." She nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Hour to Midnight**

"I still can't believe you can feel the Nemeton." Lydia says in disbelief.

"The Nemetons are sentient, they can release this call I guess."

"Can all of them do it?"

"Kind of. The Nemetons are burial sights for the original 7 witches. Witch lines that were passed on from daughter to daughter until they eventually died out."

"You're the last one?"

"Can you imagine my mom's shock? There she was expecting a boy after cursing herself so the line would end with her and Oops."

"She cursed herself?" Lydia looks at me in shock as she follows me into the woods.

"Yep, didn't put enough power in it though or rather she couldn't. Our lines been slowly dying out, mixing with 'pure' humans." She emphasizes the word as she talks. "They were trying to dilute the magic in our veins and just so happens long before a Hale came to Beacon Hills, before Beacon Hills became Beacon Hills, a Morningstar was here."

"Morningstar? Like the devil?"

"Haha. You are so, _not_ funny." Lydia sticks her tongue out but she just rolls her eyes, remembering how young they used to be. "All seven of the original witches used the name Morningstar because it was when Venus, which was considered the morning star, was visible and they could communicate with each other. They claimed each other as sisters and formed a link between them over the years. They formed a spiritual connection despite the fact they were on different continents. It was so strong that when a village turned against one of the seven they all felt her death. They felt as she was burnt alive, by her husband. They felt her betrayal, her sorrow, her fear, the worry for the baby she was carrying, worry for the children she already had, the excruciating pain and lack of breath. They felt it all. It drove all of them to their deaths and that along with their connection created the Nemetons. Their sisterhood was so strong that even after their deaths when a bloodline died out any remaining line would feel it. We were all connected to each other but after WWII my line was all that was left."

"A sisterhood that stretched across continents before cell phones? Telepathy so strong they were connected hundreds, even thousands of miles apart." Lydia whispers before looking at her, having connected the dots. "Stiles, what aren't you telling me?"

"I researched our family. I started doing family trees for everyone in the pack a little before Derek was killed. I only restarted after finding all this out and figuring it was better to do that then drown myself in the ritual and possibly miss something important."

"Ok, so you made everyone their own family tree? Mine say anything special?"

"Lydia." She stopped walking and face her, hazel meeting green. " _Our_ family."

"Our family? As in Our, our?" She just stares at her wide-eyed.

"My mom got the curse from the grimoire of a relative, one that set the curse to run until magic was, let's say, erased from them after too much dilution. Twin sisters of the Topol family separated after marriage, one marrying into the Martin family in Germany and the other marrying into the Gajos family in Poland."

"This is huge. We're family. Wait my grandpa left just before WWII so how far back?"

"We share 5x great grandparents. They had two daughters, your 4x great grandmother Aniela, the older twin, married Theodor Martin and left with him after cursing herself and giving Arleta Topol, my 4x great grandmother, her grimoire."

"Shouldn't it take longer or was that enough time?"

"It would have likely taken two or three times longer if your grandmother hadn't already been a banshee before she had your dad."

"Her being a banshee is the reason?"

"That and them only having sons, until you. With every generation that didn't have a daughter the power carried on would have been halved." She breathes out and pauses a moment. "Aniela used up half her power to perform the curse and gave up the other half to power it. Your 3x great grandfather would have held 1/4 of her power dormant. Your dad would have been born with 1/64 of her original power."

"Does that even still count as us being family?" She lets out a small laugh.

"With magic, eh, maybe? Technically speaking magic, my kind of magic, can't return to your line once it's been wiped out especially now that you're a banshee. 'Human' wise though I don't really think so, at least not to most people."

"So being a banshee completely wiped it from me?"

"Your _Grams_ being a banshee wiped it from the entire line. In your case, becoming a banshee was hereditary even if it was dormant and would have remained that way if Peter didn't attack you and you didn't face some other sort of trauma."

"Oh please, it's Beacon Hills, the supernatural hot spot for all sorts. It was always gonna happen so long as I lived here and to think I used to believe Scott when he said the Hales were to blame."

"We both did."

"Until you and Derek got close." Lydia wiggles her brows and she rolls her eyes.

"Didn't you kiss the younger version of Peter?"

"Oh we are _soo_ not going there."

"We're here."

"The Nemeton." Lydia whispered. "So this is our ancestor . . . ancestor's sister's burial sight?"

"Our ancestor. The oldest Morningstar and the one who survived long enough to feel the death of each of her sisters."

* * *

Setting up was easy. Once assembled she gave a simple blow of her breath to light the candles as Lydia watched on. "I could make so many jokes right now." Lydia said mostly to herself.

"Don't forget that I have more than a few of my own when it comes to you." She says with a playful glare and Lydia quickly mimes zipping her mouth. Turning back she turns to the duffel bag of supplies to takes out a large jar of mountain ash and opens it before slowly pouring it at the base of the Nemeton. Next she uncovers several large mixing bowls.

"What are those?"

"Allspice, cinnamon, and coriander for health. Caraway, dill, and fennel for travel. Bay and rosemary for success. Nutmeg and comfrey for luck. And lastly, angelica that spent 6 months soaking in a mix of mint, pepper, and garlic oil for protection."

"6 months?" Lydia's jaw dropped as she stared wide-eyed.

"Twice the time I figured I needed but I figured it was better to be safe then sorry."

"Will that affect it?" Lydia asks.

"Just in that it makes it that part more powerful." She says turning to look at her before Lydia's body stiffens in an all too familiar way. "Lydia?" She calls nervously.

"It's Scott, he's coming and he's not alone." Lydia says and she curses underneath her breath. "You do what you need to and you fix this. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Good luck." Lydia walked away, disappearing from sight between the trees.

"Good luck." She whispers before looking at her watch and seeing it was time. She rolls her shoulders back and tilts her head side to side in Derek's once so familiar move before picking up the large bookbag packed with her supplies for her trip to the past. She places it on her back and snaps the chest and hip belts in place. She grabs a handful of mountain ash and throws it up, allowing it to form into a protective circle to keep out any Supes. Grabbing the ritual knife she had kept inside her jacket's inner pocket she cuts the palm of her, letting her blood spill onto the Nemeton, and begins.

She's nearly halfway through when Lydia is thrown into the clearing, her body showing massive bruising and cuts before a couple young weres walk forward, likely in their late teens to early twenties. Lydia struggles to lift herself up before kneeling back. Not once does Lydia take her eyes off the weres. She lets out an ear piercing screech in their direction. "You focus and finish what you need to Stiles! Don't stop, no matter what happen." Their eyes meet momentarily and they share a nod. "Sorry kids, but you're not ruining this." Lydia says before letting out a wail that has blood streaming from their ears, eyes, and mouths as they try to cover their ears.

* * *

The ritual was nearly completely when he walked into the clearing. Scott McCall watched as the last of his betas were kill by the banshee. He knew whatever they were working on was something big but what really shocked him was the woman performing it. He never would have thought his old friend would come back to Beacon Hills at least not without her being chained to his side and later his bed. His tongue slipped out to lick at his lips before a smile formed at the thought. Taking in the sight of her he came to the conclusion that she had aged well for a human, or was it a druid now? He was surprised by that little tidbit.

His 'pack' had called him the moment she arrived in town while he was hunting for her in Oregon, another false trail she'd set him on. The chase had been fun but coming back here was a mistake. One both her and the traitor would pay for. The betas he'd turned were pathetic and it was for that reason he knew he needed to make a new one and had no problem getting rid of this one. They weren't his real pack, they were loss a long time ago. But maybe just maybe he could have a real pack again, but this time one made from his blood and a druid.

* * *

The spell was nearly complete, the moon almost fully overhead and then it was done only for her to feel something else grab hold. Something rising from the Nemeton itself.

She could feel it as it rose, spread, and solidified even outside of the mountain ash.

"Whoa." Lydia's voice was awed. "This is in-" A screech passed her lips before she could control it. A lapse in control that hadn't happened in over a decade until now just before a clawed hand ripped through her guts from behind, lifting her just slightly off the ground.

"LYDIA!" She screamed in horror and pain as she watched her fall to her knees before collapsing after the bloodied hand ripped back out revealing her would-be murderer. "You" Her blunt teeth were bared as they ground together and she stood.

"It's been a long time Stiles. I've missed you." He says as if he hadn't just ripped through Lydia.

"Really? Cause I was thinking it hadn't been long enough."

"Don't. Don't say that. I know you've missed me, we've been best friends since kindergarten."

"We _were_ best friends, past tense asshole." She tells him and he makes a loud 'tsk' sound by sliding his tongue against the roof of his mouth as his hands rubs across the lower half of his face.

"You know, I was really hoping you'd be happy to see me."

"Hmm." She makes a humming sound as if actually considering it before opening her mouth to say "Well, that's never gonna happen."

"You really shouldn't have said that."

"I really think it should have been obvious but apparently you're slower than ever before." She says ignoring what he said as she tries to keep her mind off Lydia. He growls at her and then she feels it, a swirl of energy coming from the Nemeton just before it blasts outwards passing right through her only to throw back Scott. She runs forward grabbing Lydia's body only for a groan to reach her ears. "Lydia?"

"Oh gah-." Lydia sobs as she turns her over, a whole going from back to front as she bleeds out. Blood escapes from the corner of her lips. Whispers grow from behind, furious and unnerving as they grow louder and louder as Scott McCall stands back up. The ground shakes beneath them. "Wah- wazhapni-?"Lydia tries to speak, her eyes blinking sporadically as her body shivers in her arms.

_Move daughters._

The command is soft but firm. Scott runs forward only to be thrown back down by another blast.

_Move. Come. Hurry._

She doesn't hesitate as she wraps her arms underneath Lydia's and begins to drag her back to the Nemeton. Tears slide down her cheeks as Lydia screams out in pain, begging her to stop and she apologizes over and over again. It's as she leans Lydia against the Nemeton's base that it glows stronger, the glow coalescing around Lydia and down her trail of blood before returning and the hole in her body shrinks and scars. Lydia sits up gasping for breath that come far more easily now and their arms immediately wrap around each other, uncaring for the blood or mud on either of them.

"What the hell?" She whispers under her breath as 7 streams of light exit the Nemeton and form semi-solid human bodies. Each of them walk in patterns leaving a trail of fire after circling them and the Nemeton. As they spoke a pentacle of fire formed where four walked as the other three stood around the Nemeton with hands stretched above it. The two women watch.

* * *

_Sisters. Daughters. Blood of Blood._

_Mine. Ours. Together._

_Hale. Talia. Laura. Abandoned. Baccari. Deaton. Morell. Darachs. Traitors._

_Forget Us. We Weaken. Destroy Us. Destroy You._

_Daughter. Protector. Mine._ _  
_

_Protect Us. We Defend. Protect Us. We Aid._

_Go Back. Right the Wrong. As One. As Two._

_One Magic. One Not. Banshee and Witch._

_Family by Blood. Sisters by Choice. Families Joined._

_Take What is Needed. Hale Spark. Morningstar Witch._

They spoke and each pointed a single hand to Scott before moving it to me. He screamed out and clawed at his chest as it began to glow brighter and brighter until finally the glow popped out from his skin. His eyes changing from glowing red to glowing blue. Their outstretched hands pulled back and snapped to her, launching the glowing ball into her. She gasped as she felt her eyes, mouth, and nails burn. _BuRn. BuRn. BuRn!_ It hurt so much as she burned and burned until she didn't burn anymore. She could hear Lydia screaming her name, yelling at the seven witches who made her feel like she was burning, burning just as they had, burning like Scott McCall was.

_Morningstar and Hale interwoven. Share the Gift._

_Older the Spark. Stronger the Spark. Alpha Now. Alpha Then.  
_

_Morningstar Witch. Alpha. Morningstar Banshee. Beta._

_Take Your Mates. The Morningstar's Shall Rise._

_Beacon Hills. Nemeton. Bound to You We Will Be._

_Retake the Name. Rebuild Your Pack. Remake the Coven._

White and blue sparks flew up from the Nemeton, circling, swirling until it rose up creating what looked like a swirling funnel.

_We Shall Provide Daughters Mine._

_Go Back. We Protect. Go Back. Be Free. Go Back. We Will Rewrite All._

_Remember Old and New._ _Claim Your Mates._ _They Will Remember. Go Back And Sideways._ _  
_

The sparks rose up and up until they surrounded us and lifted. We floated and we dropped. We swirled and swirled until it stopped. It was quick and painless. It was like falling asleep after taking a couple sleeping pills. The only thing was neither ended up where she had planned.

* * *

**December 23, 2008**

**Beacon Hills**

She she sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. Her brows raised at the vaguely familiar room around her. Red and cream mixed wallpaper, bluish gray floor length curtains at either window beside the four poster bed, paintings along the wall she had done years ago. Her childhood bedroom, the one she had stayed in until she had left Beacon Hills. But she hadn't not yet. A loud groan sounded from her side and just slightly behind her. A growl released itself from her mouth and the person under the covers stiffened before slowly lowering the covers. "Lydia!" She fell back off the bed in surprise only to tuck herself, press her hands out, and wind up flipping to land on her feet. She stared wide-eyed at the red head who stared right back.

"Why are you so young?/Why are you a teenager?"

The both of them stared before moving to the mirror on the vanity in the corner of the room. Staring at their reflections they glanced at each other before looking back and screamed.

Running was heard from down stairs. _Why can I hear running and heartbeats?_

_I don't know but I can too._

_Lydia?_

_Yeah?_ She grabs the girl and turns her to face her.

_We're talking in each others freaking minds!_

_Oh God! Don't tell me I'm gonna end up seeing Derek naked!_

_You better not! Damnit Lydia! Ew! I don't wanna see Parrish!_

_Well stop looking!_

_I can't! You're in my head! This is not good. Not Good!_

_Oh shut up Stilinski!_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Girls! Girls are you ok?" Her dad's voice calls out and Lydia pushes her to the door.

"Hey dad. What's up?" She says opening the door

"Wha- Iris Zuzanna Stilinski what is going on? Do you and Lydia have boys in there?"

"Boys?" She asks before responding with a roll of her eyes. "What boys? Dad come on. I mean it's me, it's us, me and Lydia."

He throws the door wide open and storms in with narrowed eyes. "Lydia Martin, if you brought boys into this house to talk my daughter into another one of your stunts I-"

"Dad. Dad!" She yells as he throws the closet door open after looking under the bed. "There's no one here, I just had a bad dream. Now can you just get out, please?"

"Fine." He huffs and walks out before turning back around. "Don't forget you said you'd take your brother to Scott's." She stiffens at that and memories flood her thoughts. Memories of a little brother who was the same age as Scott McCall. A brother she didn't have last time around and then she remembered what the Seven had said. Go Back and Sideways.

"I remember, Dad." She tells him before closing the door and leaning against it.

"Why do you have a brother? And why do I remember a younger Scott being a little pervert when it comes to both of us?"

"Because the Seven sent us back and sideways. It's like a parallel universe. They literally rewrote our lives."

"We were born 3 years earlier then we originally were but the same day. Your name is different. Why is your name different? Mine isn't"

"My parents bet on the name this time Mom would name a boy Dad a girl. Last time around they didn't do that because Mom was in an accident before she found out she was already pregnant with me just a few days after she cast the curse. They told her it would be nearly impossible to get pregnant. It was why dad didn't argue about her naming me, I was going to be their only kid. She didn't get into an accident this time but she did cast the curse and it gave me all of her power. Dad said there was a rainbow the day I was born so he named me Iris and made Zuzanna my middle name." She looks at Lydia is surprise. "How do I know that?"

"Probably the same way I know you're my Alpha."

 _The Seven._ We think and hear each other and realize that we have control over when we can speak telepathically. The only reason we couldn't earlier was because we were panicking. 

"What do we do?" Lydia asks

"Adjust the plan. We have two years." Lydia nods before her head snaps up.

"Peter." _Oh snickerdoodle._

"There's an extra bookbag." Iris says looking next to the bed where the bookbag she had around her was.

"That wasn't there when you're Dad walked in, neither of them were."

"You have got to love magic." She tells Lydia as she walks to the extra bag and opens it, finding a note on top with a different writing style and signature on each line.

_1\. Build your coven, claim the name and the preserve. Aya_

_2.Get your second, show him the truth and let him heal. Megara_

_3\. Avenge the Hales, you know who and how. Leofgifu_

_4\. McCall cannot change, curse his blood to reject the bite. Zonara_

_5\. Hales own only their land this time, close the tunnels and build your own exits. Tsune_

_6\. Gather allies, grow stronger, protect that which is yours. Shukura_

_7\. Terminate those who would destroy the Morningstar line, coven, and property. Bathia_

"That last part kind of scares me." Lydia says.

"The Dread Doctors are alive again."

"Fuck our lives."

"We have work to do."

"Let's get to it." Their hands clap together and look through the bags.


	3. Character Bio

** Fem! Stiles Bio **

**Old Name (named by mother)** : Mieczysława 'Stiles' Stilinski

Mieczysława -a Slavic name meaning 'glory of sword'

**New Name (named by father)** : Iris Zuzanna Stilinski

Iris -a Greek name meaning 'colorful' or 'rainbow'.

Zuzanna -a Slavic name meaning 'lily'

**Face Claim** : Phoebe Tonkin

**  
**

**Original D.O.B** : July 12, 1994

**New D.O.B** : July 12, 1990 (20 at Canon Start Date, January 2011)

**Species:** Human,Witch (Only women; Last of her kind aside from Nemeton's spirits)

**Abilities:**

Human: Athleticism, Heightened Intelligence, Law Enforcement Knowledge, Supernatural Knowledge, Advanced Technological Knowledge, Herbological Knowledge, Mountain Ash Mastery, Master Combatant, Expert Markswoman, Multilingualism

Witch: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Spells, Rituals

From the Ritual: Hale (now Morningstar) Alpha Spark, Alpha Roar, Super agility/durability/senses/speed/strength, Accelerated Healing, Claws & Fangs

**Description:** She stands at a height of 5'6 with brown hair and hazel green eyes. She leans towards clothes that are cute but comfortable. Her eyes turn amber when she performs powerful magic, is in pain, or pushes her magic outward (making it known she isn't just human). Her eyes turn red only when she pushes her Alpha traits forward (ex: Alpha Roar).

**Family:** Noah Stilinski & Claudia Stilinski nee Gajos (parents), Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski (little brother/male version of self), Mieczysław Gajos & Edyta Gajos nee Starosta (maternal grandparents), Elias Stilinski & Florentia Stilinski nee Marinelli (paternal grandparents), Lydia Martin (distant cousin), Aniela Martin & Arleta Gajos (maternal 4x great grandmother and her twin), Balbina Topol (maternal 5x great grandmother), Aya Morningstar (maternal ancestor)

**Ownership of (Once in story):**

**1.** Roscoe (Becomes Stiles' Car)

A 1980 robin's egg blue CJ5 Jeep previously owned by Claudia Stilinski. She taught Stiles how to drive in Roscoe and gifts it to him after she has it entirely fixed so that he doesn't face the same challenges she had the first time around.

**2.** Cosmo

A 2011 white GMC Acadia Denali with a (pale grey) leather interior capable of seating 8. Bought in preparation of the Coven/Pack she was looking for reliability, seating, and space especially considering how a number of the pack couldn't drive (no car) especially the younger ones.

**3.** 777 Sunset Boulevard, Beacon Hills, California, 90221 (Morningstar Estate)

Iris will purchase the property after the sale of the bearer bonds and begin building the home she and Derek dreamed of having before his death.

Morningstar Manor will be built as not only her permanent home but a Coven House. Built a good deal within the preserve and behind 6 ft. brick walls that encase the property (in a square shape). The manor is built of red brick with white trim, well-maintained ivy growing along the front, and is shaped like a wide V due to the left and right wings (extend forward and outwards). The driveway entrance has a steel electronic gate. The manor and walls are equipped with a security system including cameras (all of which she controls). Beyond the backyard's tree line but still within the brick walls surrounding the property lies the Nemeton which moved itself from it's original location and is now whole.

The main area of the first floor holds a 2-story foyer, two curved grand staircases, a dedicated library (general reading/rare 'human' books), a large formal dining room with a butler's pantry connecting it to the massive kitchen with several eating areas, 2 living areas (a 2-story grand living room and a family room, at either sides of the kitchen), a playroom, a master suite (with a large sitting room, his and her walk-in closets off the bathroom, and 2 circular staircases. One leading to an additional basement walk-in closet containing a safe while the other leads to a room on the second floor completely separated from the rest of the floor and set up as a private office/research room with grimoires hidden within a magically concealed bookshelf in the ceiling), a sun room/conservatory, and access to a deck leading out to the backyard's two-tier patio and pool area.

The main area's basement holds a guest room, the mechanical room, a home theater with a fully stocked snack bar, a gym, and another large living room. The second floor of the main area holds a study (with two addition floors set up as a private study/homework area and a storage room), four bedrooms, and 3 separate balconies (2 for separate bedrooms and 1 connecting 2 bedrooms). The attic is set up as a bunk room with it's own living room off to the corner.

The left wing's main floor holds a billiard room (Derek's man cave), a game room, an office, a 2 story library/reading area (general reading on lower floor but supernatural on the upper with magic disguising them), and staircase leading upstairs as well as a hidden one to an unfinished basement area separated from the other basements. The second floor holds the upper part of the library, a sun room, a sitting area, and 3 bedrooms.

The right wings main floor is made up of two 3-car garages with a porte-cochere separating them, a large laundry room, staircases (exactly like in the left wing) with the basement one leading to an unfinished space with a secret entrance into a vault, and an elevator. However unlike the previous basement this one can only be accessed (for stairs and elevator) if their claws are used and must have their claws magically keyed in to access the vault's entrance. The second floor holds a powder room, a small craft room, and two 2 bed/2 bath apartments.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Week Later**

**New York, Hale Apartment**

He didn't know what but something had changed. His thoughts were filled with the repeated dreams he kept having. Wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, a smile that made his heart ache and still even knowing those features he couldn't put it to a face. He knew he'd never seen her before but it felt like he should. He scowled, shaking his head as if it would rid his mind of her before walking into the apartment and instantly freezing. "Laura?"

"Something's wrong. Something is very wrong!" She tells him barely pausing in her rush to pack and he quickly closes the door behind him.

"How did the hunters find us?"

"No, Derek! Not hunters. I- I'm not an Alpha anymore."

"Wha- That's not possible."

"Apparently it is!" She growls baring her teeth at him as she flashes blue eyes, shocking him. "It has to be Peter. He's the only one who would do this."

"Uncle Peter is brain dead, you said so yourself. There's no way he could do something like this!"

"Yes he could! Mom knew. Mom knew he couldn't be trusted and look what he did! He stole the Alpha spark from me! I should have finished him when I had the chance instead of leaving him for the hunters he used to try to kill us all."

"What? You told me Uncle Peter couldn't come with us becau-" Derek felt the guilt rising, eating away at him like it had for so many years.

"I know what I said, Derek! I lied. The fact is I couldn't bring him with us when he was the reason our family was dead! He killed our family so he could be the Alpha! Betrayed us to hunters!"

"No he didn't." Derek says lowly and Laura scoffs.

"God Derek, 4 years and you still haven't grown up. You still can't see what's staring you right in the face! Think about it, Der. Mom didn't even trust him and he was her brother! I know you think he was great and that the two of you were close but the fact is he got our pack killed!"

"No, I did!" He screams at her. "I told her! It was my fault! All of it was my fault because I trusted her. I trusted an Argent."

"You what?" Laura's voice is barely more than a whisper.

"I trusted Kate Argent. I thought she loved me." Laura lets out a huff at that before slowly clapping her hands. Derek looks at her unsure of her reaction.

"That, that's funny." Her voice is low, threatening with the growl beneath her chest. "Tell me what you said was a lie. Tell me you only said what you did because you really believe in Peter."

"I swear on the moon and stars, it was my fault." Derek lowers his head.

"Out." Derek looks up at her. "Get out Derek and don't you dare come back. Mom always said she worried you'd end up like him with how much time you spent together but I didn't want to believe it. I don't know how I, how anyone else couldn't see it. Mom, our emissary, they were both right. Leave and don't ever cross my path again. You're not pack. You're not family. You're not anything to me, not anymore. Peter may have stolen the Spark but he'll never be a true Hale Alpha. He won't be able to ally with the other packs Mom made sure of it just in case he ever went against her. The Hale line is dead. Now leave."

"Laura"

"Pack your things and go." She growls as she tosses the duffel she had already started to fill with his clothes before his confession and grabbed her jacket. She walks to him. "Don't be here when I get back. In fact run back to your hunter, maybe she'll do us both a favor and finish you off."

* * *

**January 7, 2009**

**Beacon Hills**

"Ok, Grumpywolf let's see if we can't get you healthy and non-psycho before my Sourwolf gets here in a couple years."

"You really think waking Grumpy here is gonna help?" Lydia asks as she sits in the three bedroom Tudor house her Grandmother willed to her after notes and post-its with Megara's command kept popping up. It didn't take long to realize there was, at least for now, only two other supernatural beings in town aside from them, the family of Wendigos, and Deaton. Iris went to the long-term care facility Peter was in with forms magicking the doctors into signing them and making them believe she was Laura Hale taking him to their new home in Portland, Oregon while her appearance was spelled to reflect her image. Lydia went to find Malia who was currently trapped as a coyote.

"Honestly? No but maybe getting him sane will."

Getting Peter had been simple enough aside from the near panic attack she had seeing his psycho nurse again. She had already come to the realization that their enemies were alive again but it was completely different having one in front of her, granted she hadn't exactly lived long enough to do much but scare her. If she was completely honest with herself Nurse Jennifer was the first actual bad guy she had faced even if only long enough for Derek to show up and elbow her in the face as hard as he could which led to her bashing the back of her head open on the wall . . . and floor.

Peter didn't really count to her considering he was acting more on pure crazy and wolfy instinct from being poisoned, burned alive repeatedly as he healed until he was finally pulled out of the fire, and feeling the pack bonds snap with each death before being abandoned himself by his remaining family even if Derek was just following orders. For some reason she saw Peter more like that dog that had been abused and abandoned only to be skittish and threatening with his rescuer but calm down once realizing he was safe. Of course in this case it was a Peter and not a dog and he'd been put through a hell of a lot worse even if he gave just as much back at least while he was as cuckoo as her Cocoa Puffs otherwise he was generally sweet . . . to her, Lydia, and Malia anyways.

_Meh, the guys could handle his joking around anyways. At least I think he was joking when he threatened to emasculate Derek, Jordan, and Scott then BBQ their dicks so he can feed them to them in hotdog buns, before serving their frozen balls in a pitcher of beer so they could choke on them when he punches them in the throat if they ever dared to hurt any of us. Ok, so maybe he wasn't joking but he did it out of love._

Derek well, she'd been crushing on Derek practically since day one and he damn well knew it what with being able to smell it on her. They threatened each other constantly those first few weeks before she realized he really wasn't out to get Scott like he thought and from there their interactions quickly grew into harmless flirty banter. Derek knew she was attracted to him and from the way he reacted to her he felt the same. She could distantly remember the feel of him pressing his hard body against hers after trapping her against her Jeep before whispering about how he could rip her throat out with his teeth as he nipped and kissed at her neck. He had always loved that threat and he loved it even more when she would whimper as she bared her neck to him in submission and arousal. Derek had been more of a threat to her virginity then her as a person and considering how that had ended up well let's just say it was a good thing her Dad worked long hours otherwise he would have walked in on his only daughter in several positions with a man years older than her that would have had him reaching for his sidearm. At least this time around she'd be legal.

* * *

They were living in a house with Peter trapped in his mind and a traumatized coyote Malia. What could go wrong? Well first there was the whole Malia was a coyote and constantly ripping their furniture apart. Then came the whole realization that one of them had to give Peter a sponge bath because he couldn't move yet. _Why? Why did I pick rock? I should have gone with scissors!_ Either way it hadn't been something she looked forward to and something she certainly didn't want to explain to Derek. Oh God, he's gonna kill Peter again isn't he?

The herbal paste to heal his scarring had to be applied after he was fresh from the shower and needed to be added everywhere that was burnt for a week. Fortunately Lydia actually helped with that under the promise she'd handle the house chores for the next month aside from walking and feeding Prada anyways. Of course Prada hadn't been there when they first managed to get the two of them home as Prada hadn't been put up for sale yet but Lydia had shown up with the little black and white Papillion dog a week later which had sent a coyote-Malia off. 

Malia had chased after Prada the moment she was set down, fully intent on eating the small dog as she was still running on instinct despite managing to understand them, though that likely had more to do with their shared ability for telepathy than anything else. Needless to say Malia had quickly managed to corner the little dog while they tried to catch and separate the two canines. It was only when she herself screamed for Malia to stop that she did. Which led to an entirely new realization.

"Oh my God."

"What? What is it Lyd?"

"Your eyes are red. Alpha red." She turns her head to look into the hall mirror a dozen or so feet away and sees them, her eyes glowing red in her reflection.

"Shit. Wait, when they sent us back. What were the words they used exactly?" She says with a terrified look in her eyes. Lydia quickly grabs a paper and pen before writing it down word for word. "You just remembered that off the top of your head?"

"I wrote it down the first day. It's been stuck in my head since. Don't act like you haven't done the same with that note they left. Your eyes didn't do that before. They turned gold whenever you use magic. Not wolf gold that's more yellow but actual like molten gold, not red." She looks over the words on the paper.

"If my eyes are turning red then . . ." She tilts her head thinking back before letting out a scoff. "Scott wasn't a true alpha. He couldn't have been not when they ripped the alpha spark from him."

"Not just any alpha spark, the Hale spark." Lydia says. "Wait." She gets up and grabs a highlighter and another pen before writing. "Look." 

_Take What is Needed. Hale Spark. Morningstar Witch._

Hale spark taken from Scott? Given to Iris? 

_Morningstar and Hale interwoven. Share the Gift._

Referring to almost wedding or more? Share what gift?

_Older the Spark. Stronger the Spark. Alpha Now. Alpha Then._

Hale spark in Scott sent back. Iris has red eyes, new Alpha? 

"What does share the gift mean? I mean the full moon was two days ago and nothing happened so?"

She looked at the lines she'd rewritten on the new sheet and the notes under them. "Share the gift? Share the gift." Something clicks in her mind then. "We've already gone through the full moon and nothing happened but what if nothing was supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"When Peter bit you, you didn't change."

"Yea, because I'm a banshee even if it was dormant until then so wha- your magic."

"Exactly, I'm already something else but if I have the Hale spark and if I can command Malia to stop?"

"Then you're magic must have done something with it."

"It consumed it." She looks at Lydia in amazement. "My magic has felt different since coming back, stronger. I thought it was just because I was younger and my magic being activated sooner was what did it but what if it's because my magic consumed the Hale spark? If it took it in and kept the good but not the bad?"

"You have all the benefits of being a werewolf without actually being a werewolf."

"Not just me." She says and points at the next line before reading it out loud. " _Morningstar Witch. Alpha. Morningstar Banshee. Beta_. If you're my beta?"

"I probably got something too. I finally got used to controlling my powers now there's something else? . . . Shit. Wait does this mean you can make werewolves? Or will Derek still be able to do it? Or will you have to be together to do it? Oh God this is going to drive me insane."

"Tell me about it. I think we should make a trip to the Nemeton." She tells Lydia.

**THUNK!**

"What the hell!" Lydia screams looking toward the window the sound came from to see the translucent delicate hand of a woman slowly pulling away leaving a trail with her fingertips in the condensation only for it to return a finger and begin writing. Another hand presses a finger to the window to do the same.

_Claim the Morningstar name and property. -Aya_

_Close the tunnels build your own. - Tsune_

"No offense but our ancestors . . . ancestor and coven? Whatever, they are creepy as fuck and considering everything we've faced in the future, past, last time around that's saying something! Also this is gonna get trippy."

"Going to get? Where the hell have you been Lyd? Trippy was the glowing lights, waking up as teenagers, and hearing each other's thoughts! And that was day one!"

"Our lives are are way to weird. Wait how exactly does she expect us to close a shit ton of tunnels that run along the bottom of damn near the entire town?"

"Wasn't there a pretty strong earthquake that happened around this time?" She asks Lydia

"I think so, why?" Lydia turns to looks at her. "I know that look. I don't like that look!"

"I think Beacon Hills might just be experiencing aftershocks that cause a few cave-ins." She says with a smirk.

"I knew I didn't like that look. I hate earthquakes."

"Then you live in a bad place boo." She tells her only to have Lydia give her the finger.

* * *

** Lydia's Bio **

**Birth Name** : Lydia Martin

**Face Claim (young)** : Holland Roden

**Original D.O.B** : March 16, 1994

**New D.O.B** : March 16, 1990 (20 at Canon Start Date, January 2011)

**Species:** Human,Banshee (Only women; Last of her kind aside from Nemeton's spirits)

**Abilities** :

Human: Heightened Intelligence, Supernatural Knowledge, Advanced Technological Knowledge, Expert Martial Artist, Multilingualism, Skilled Artist, Skilled at Interior Design

Banshee: Harbinger of Death Sense, Clairaudience, Premonitions, Divination (Sound Divination, Psychometry, Automatic Writing/Drawing), Harbinger Connection, Banshee Scream (Concussive Scream/Blasts/Waves), Supernatural Immunity, Supernatural Sensitivity, Telepathy

From the Ritual: Accelerated Healing (slower than weres but 3x faster than humans). The _Seven_ used the dormant magic that remained in her from Aniela's curse (wiping it out from her as it would have been in any future children) to enhance her Banshee abilities as much as they could even going so as to allow her to use a Banshee Song for: Death Announcement and Premonition Enhancement. This enhancement also gave her the ability to become mist giving her Superspeed (gliding in the air), Intangibility, & Flight

**Description:** She stands at a height of 5'3 with strawberry blonde (red) hair and green eyes. She leans towards fashionable yet practical outfits and is usually found wearing cute boots (small heel or wedge) that are easier to run in. Unlike numerous other supernatural beings she, much like druids, does not display any physical differences from humans.

**Family:** Natalie & Michael Martin (parents), Lorraine & Unnamed Martin (paternal grandparents), Maddy Martin (paternal step grandmother), Iris Stilinski (distant cousin), Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski (distant cousin), Aniela Martin & Arleta Gajos (maternal 4x great grandmother and her twin), Balbina Topol (maternal 5x great grandmother), Aya Morningstar (maternal ancestor)

**Ownership of:**

**1.** Car

A 2009 Volkswagen Beetle Convertible in black with a cream leather interior. The Beetle was gifted to her by her parents after they told her they were divorcing.

**1.** 164 Ivy Lane , Beacon Hills, California, 90221

Lorraine Martin left the home she lived in with her wife Maddy to her granddaughter Lydia this time around due to her being older. In canon she would have left it to Mr. Martin who would sell it. The property backs onto Beacon Hills Preserve. It is a 3 bed/2.5 bath Tudor-style home.

The attic/second floor was finished and turned into a large bedroom and bathroom for Lydia (and Iris) before middle school, for sleepovers. It is set up with two queen size beds, two 6-drawer dressers and two plaid armchairs. The other two bedrooms share a large hall bathroom (with a walk-in shower) and will be used by Peter and Malia before moving to the Coven House.


	5. Chapter 5

Morningstar. It was official, she was now Iris Zuzanna Stilinski Morningstar. The first Morningstar in centuries and with it came more than she could have imagined. Somehow, the _Seven_ had rewritten history or corrected history that had been lied about? The Morningstar name and its estate may have gone unclaimed but fortunately was maintained by a lawyer. There was just as many if not more zeros than the Hale family accounts, most of which was held in non-liquid assets like ancient jewelry from across the world that looked like it belonged in a museum, financial records with bought or sold stocks from companies dating all the way back to the early 1800's, along with Beacon Hills Preserve.

All of it was meticulously maintained to the point of obsession by Iris' grandfather before being left in all it entirety to her as a future unnamed granddaughter and if not her them to be distributed anonymously. He had left a letter to be opened solely by her, if she was born, with the lawyer in charge of it explaining his reasoning for it. Mostly it stated how he had seen her mom's growing distaste with magic when her spells began to fail her and even more so when she had felt his mother's passing. She had hated being so connected to someone else that she could literally feel their life slip away even if the bond wasn't strong enough to her pain. Her magic had started failing after she had forgotten the coven's words and law, something that was taught to each child of their line except her and her 'brother'.

_Simul et nos unum sumas fecit totum_

_Solus not sunt singulis_

_Sed ille qui accipit omnes amittit omnes_

_/_

_Together we are one made whole_

_Apart we are individual_

_The one who takes all loses all_

His letter told her what her mother did to have her magic turn against her. Claudia Stilinski nee Gajos, her mother, had tried to use magic not only for her own gain but to increase her own power by drawing on it from those who had passed on before her through the Nemeton. She tried to take it for herself but forgot that it was already freely given and in doing so she wasn't really 'drawing' on them but attempting to drain them. Only it failed and they turned her magic against her for her arrogance, setting it to attack her from the inside until she cast the spell in vengeance. She had wanted to hurt the _Seven_ by leaving them without another heir and ending the Morningstar line for what she viewed as them completely and utterly rejecting her.

Apparently the lawyer he used was supernatural himself. Alexander McAlister or Mr. Alec as he said to call him was a gargoyle and the last of his kind had helped to protect their family since the death of his wife three centuries ago. He had become the coven's emissary despite it being unneeded but due to the fact he was in fact family through marriage. Her grandfather and him had become friends over their final years as Mr. Alec had begun aging much like a human when he started reaching his second millennium. He'd held on just long for Iris to approach him about claiming the Morningstar name and tell her why exactly it had nearly been lost forever.

Before Claudia could act she had the accident which left her in shock over possibly losing the ability to have children in the first place, then she met and fell in love with Noah Stilinski a man who wanted a family with her. By the time she cast the curse she was already to late, she was pregnant with a girl and so the curse acted far differently. The curse coalesced within her womb and instead of her magic being given up it was transferred to her. Nearly all of it went to her and the rest, the rest had created a small miniscule spark of energy that would eventually become Stiles and while he would never have or pass on magic he was far more attuned to the supernatural, which had caused him to grow far more attached to not only her but Lydia. Claudia's actions left her completely and utterly human from that point on and because this she was far more susceptible to human disease magic once protected her from.

Mr. Alec only lived another month after expediating and ensuring everything was completed and placed into Iris' name. With his death came the end of an entire species and she could have sworn that she felt it as if the entire universe was acknowledging the end to one of only two lines of Guardians over the Supernatural. It was then she wondered maybe just maybe this is where everything had started to go wrong for her last time around? Had everything gone so wrong, become so twisted, because her mother ensured her father wouldn't let her meet him until she turned 18 knowing he wouldn't live that long last time around? Only this time the _Seven_ had prevented that by having her be born four years earlier.

* * *

January had passed quickly. It was only a couple days after discovering her newfound Alpha red eyes that she had sunk the tunnels. While Iris and Lydia were at the Nemeton, Beacon Hills was rocked by a 6.1 earthquake. There was a property damage of course how couldn't there be? But by some strange stroke of misfortune one house it seemed hadn't been brought up to code and had collapsed with the family of four still inside. It would be found that this family had at some point built a meat locker to hide the bodies they feasted on. And so the first of those who would harm theirs was gone for the Walcott family of Wendigos was no more.

Iris' bloodied nose had scared Lydia so badly she tried to forbid her from doing magic. It was hard explaining exactly why it had happened and that magic especially magic that was so expansive that she was effectively thinly spreading her magic, which was entwined with her soul, across miles was difficult to the point that the telluric currents nearly hadn't been enough. It was done but she was exhausted and her body despite the magical boost she had gained wasn't strong enough to do something like that all at once again. Her body was young and while she still had all her knowledge it didn't have her experience.

Neither of them had wanted to admit it but coming back so far into the past and being de-aged meant their bodies were effectively reset to that point in time. They had the scars they did at 18 with some new history to them as the events had yet to happen but they also lost the muscle memory they had built up from fighting for 16 additional years. They were basically back to the beginning, back to when they had only just begun learning how to fight and only having the most basic of self-defense lessons taught by an overprotective sheriff when things had first started getting dangerous. They still had the knowledge of how to fight but that wouldn't mean anything if their own bodies couldn't keep up with their minds. And so additions needed to be added to their plans. 

College courses would be picked up towards the end of the month. The _Seven_ it seemed didn't plan on having them leave Beacon Hills for longer then necessary, which in truth they didn't mind. Beacon Hills had been the last place they had felt at home, felt whole, and whether the loss of that was because of McCall or the deaths of the men they loved didn't matter anymore. As it turned out they had each taken enough AP courses that they nearly had enough college credits to be seniors in college when they graduated. While not overly surprised considering they had both taken AP courses last time around it was interesting to see what their lives could have been like last time around if they hadn't been dealing with the supernatural.

According to the paperwork they went over they had both done a dual enrollment their senior year of high school taking 3 AP courses while also being enrolled full-time in programs geared to allow them to finish more quickly. Her own program had her set to complete a Veterinary degree and an emergency/critical care specialization in less than 3 years, maybe as soon as 2.5 as she had already begun her residency at the county's animal hospital outside of town after working there for two years. Lydia was enrolled in a 3/3 law program that due to our high school work meant she was in the same boat as she was interning at the law office her father worked at. Lydia had chosen to focus on corporate and criminal law.

The only reason they would manage to finish so soon would be because of what the _Seven_ had done to their records along with the knowledge they'd given them. The _Seven_ stole, or copied, and implanted the knowledge from others that had walked across the telluric currents of Beacon Hills into their minds. It wasn't something they could do easily even with all their combined power, not all at once. It was with that realization that she realized that they had known all along what she would do, they had seen it coming from the very moment she first touched the Nemeton. They had seen the pain, the loss, the utter heartbreak that tore at her and they had planned for that one moment that she could have skipped over, the moment she learned about her magic which would inevitably lead her to finding a way to change it all.

* * *

"So when are you going to try it?" Lydia asks.

"When are you going to try making yourself Kitty Pryde again?"

"I ended up with splinters in places splinters don't belong!"

"You're asking me to roar like a werewolf! Just to make it clear, despite the eyes I'm not one!"

"But you are an Alpha." She says in that irritatingly sweet tone and she screams in frustration.

"This is why we never lived together the two years we were actually in college."

"I'm pretty sure that had more to do with the fact we're both screamers."

"Shut up." A laugh escapes Iris and she smiles as her hands rub at her face. "How is it we go from being pissed at each other over something serious one second to laughing the next?"

"We're just that amazing." Lydia says in a matter of fact way. "Honestly though I just think we weren't made to be mad at each other for long I mean I can't remember us ever really being mad at each other and not immediately fixing it."

"I do." Iris says and Lydia looks toward her. "Last year of middle school when you went on a date with Jackson, a day after he kissed me."

"Oh my God! You never told me he kissed you! If I had known that I would've never gone out with him. I can't believe I broke girl code! I thought the only time I did that was that one time I made out with Scott."

"It's fine Lyd."

"Uh, no it isn't. He was your first kiss! I mean is there anything else I don't know about my best friend, my soul sister, hell my soul mate!" Iris raises a brow. "Oh please, as if we totally wouldn't end up together if we went that way. Hell we were pretty hot together the one time we actually tried it out."

"No! We swore we would never bring up the lesbian threesome again!"

"Fine! Fine but you don't have any other life defying secrets I don't know about do you?" Lydia catches the look on her face. "You do! Spill! Spill or I swear-"

"I slept with Chris!" Lydia's mouth drops open and her eyes go wide and Iris begins babbling. "We were really and I mean like really, really super drunk. We were talking about everyone we loss and how things were changing and well one thing led to another. Suddenly I'm kissing him and he's pulling me onto him so I'm straddling his lap-" Lydia whimpers as she listens. "-and we were practically tearing the clothes off each other and well you get it."

"Uh-huh." Lydia squeaks out while now looking blankly at the wall.

"Lydia say something, anything."

"How was it?" She asks turning to look at her again.

"Oh God." Iris drops her head into her hands.

"Well?"

"It was great. Like really great, like almost Derek great."

"Derek. Derek's alive again."

"Oh God."

"Derek's so gonna kill Chris." Lydia pauses. "Allison's gonna help Derek kill her dad."

"Lydia!"

"What?"

"Is that the shocked human you saying that or the banshee?"

"I don't need to be a banshee to know what's gonna happen when Derek finds out his fiancé slept with Chris Argent after he died. Also don't need to be one to know Allison is going to help when she finds out her father slept with her lesbian crush who she slept with."

"You had to bring up the threesome again."

"Yes! We were awesome!"

"I though I was the group spaz."

"Uh, we've been friends since 3rd grade you were bound to infect me with it at some point. It just took several decades, a lesbian threesome between best friends, and time travel to do it." Iris just stairs at her a moment before collapsing face first into the sofa and screaming into the cushion. "Seriously, like that is really going to help you?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm re-watching Teen Wolf S5E9 and watching how they fight against the Dread Doctors and I have a question. Why the hell are they trying to punch metal masks when they could have ripped the damn tubing?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we seriously going to the Nemeton to ask our ancestors questions knowing they're ghostly specters are already basically haunting us?"

"Helping us."

"Helping, haunting, whatever it's the same damn thing as far as I'm concerned. Their ghosts are basically running our lives. I didn't think I would ever actually hate school until this. Iris this workload is ridiculous!"

"Your IQ is over 170, we've had the knowledge of everything we need to already know for those assignments and careers basically downloaded into our minds, the supernatural is real, and we time traveled nearly twenty years into the past by way of a tree stump and the ghosts of seven witches. What part of our lives aren't ridiculous?"

"Ok, I admit you have a point there. BTW, our lives would make awesome tv. I'm talking multiple seasons." Lydia says with a sigh as they continue their hike. "So, why didn't you off Deaton like you did the Wendigos?" She shivers remembering how she had found out about them the first time.

"It would change too much and honestly I'm pretty sure if that happened we'd have someone else taking over that part of our lives."

"Know thy enemy."

"For now. We'll handle Deaton once we're finished with school that way we're the ones set to take over."

"You want to run the animal clinic?"

"Do you think I want to work for Deaton knowing he's either a darach or a traitor to us?"

"Ok, but it's not like any other earthquakes happened anywhere near here so how? And are we seriously talking about planning a person's death?"

"It's not like we haven't killed before and as much as Scott talked about how we 'don't kill people', at least in the beginning, it didn't stop him from involving people who would do it for him. We're just being a hell of a lot more honest about it." Iris says glancing toward Lydia. "Besides, right now at least we have a hell of a lot more pressing matters."

"Ok what about Scott changing and doing the curse on his blood? Or making the tunnels underneath our new property which also brings up the issue of how are we going to keep people from knowing about the vault we plan on building?" Lydia asks and Iris pulls a small vial filled with a dark red substance from her jacker pocket. "What is that?"

"The blood of one Scott McCall ready to be cursed on the Nemeton."

"When did you- the station's reno fundraiser. That's why you were being so weird." She says as she thinks back to how Iris how been as twitchy as she had been as a teen that day and Iris nods in agreement.

"Got it when he busted his nose when him and Stiles tried to impress us on their skateboards." She says with a grimace before continuing. "As for the vaults I may have placed a . . . little curse over the contractors and their contracts."

"You cursed them?" Lydia nearly screams.

"Just an itty-bitty one!"

"Iris what does it do?"

"It just makes them think that certain parts of the floor plan don't make it onto the blueprints, that they think those parts are there whenever they look at it, and that they don't mention those bits to anyone not working on our property." Lydia's eyes narrow at her.

"What else?" Iris groans.

"The curse will permanently erase the knowledge of those areas once everything is finished leaving them to believe that the blueprints submitted is exactly what they did and all they did. There's also a little safety feature that spreads the magic to anyone they could have talked to about the project as well and has them destroy proof of there being anything to contradict the blueprints submitted."

"You added a safety net? Who are you and what have you done with my my absolutely adorable and loveable spaz of a best friend?"

"I'm just making sure our bases are covered, Lyd. We can't lose everyone again. I can't. I don't think I'd survive it if I had to lose everyone all over again." Tears filled her eyes and Lydia pulls her into her arms.

"We're not going to. This time we do whatever we have to do to make sure our family, our pack, lives. We have 2 years before everything is supposed to start going to hell. Let's make it count."

* * *

The blood was cursed. If Scott McCall was ever bitten by an Alpha he would die. His body wouldn't just reject the bite but treat it as a poison. It would kill him within days by clotting his blood something that while uncommon for his age did happen and could also be assumed to happen because of the medication in his inhaler which would end up being recalled because of that nasty little fact in a few years. _Not that Scott ever threw the damn things away even after they expired. That had always been my job along with letting Mel know when he was low._ Scott and his future actions was no longer their main concern now though.

Dealing with Peter who was constantly trying to undermine them at least until Iris had grown so frustrated she had lost her temper and roared at him resulting in double fangs, where there were once canines and first bicuspids, and claws, where long perfectly manicured nails had been, was the new concern. It seemed them all living together and taking care of each other had caused tentative pack bonds to form. Peter of course wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of her being his Alpha but it wasn't as if he had much of a choice considering she had shoved the claws into the base of his neck while focusing on the Peter she had known. It had resulted in her sharing her memories with him.

The fear and excitement she had in the beginning about Scott becoming a werewolf. Meeting Derek and thinking he had been the one to bite him and kill his sister. Finding Peter and his nurse who been using him as an attack dog after training him to respond to her commands until she had lost control, not that she had known about it. Him offering the bite only for her to reject it. How they killed him only for him to use Lydia to come back which had led to her taking her metal bat to his balls. Her constant stream of questions and his reluctant answers. Her spaz and his sarcasm. Malia and finding out not only her identity but who she was to him. Watching Peter try to interact with her but constantly screw up because of his selfishness and short sidedness. Confronting him with her trusty bat in hand and telling him to shape up or get lost. Meeting him in the Ghost Riders' phantom train station and trying to escape. Telling him to find Derek and tell him she meant every word, to tell him that she loved him before handing him her clip-on keyring which held a bunny picture frame of the two of them together at homecoming on one side and then her and Lydia at the Martin lake house on the other.

Peter saw as she was reunited with Derek. He learned of Monroe's army after Scott and the others had tried to keep it hidden from her while Derek had been in South America. He saw the death and destruction they wrought. He saw as she learned and fought. He saw as her and Derek got the news that Malia had been killed. He saw her grief and he saw her seize her vengeance 5 years later.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

The screams echoing off the walls as men and women died where they stood. Lighting and fire rained down on them. Their guns useless against the young woman wearing a black lace veil that hid her identity and an all white wedding pantsuit. They screamed and they ran in fear and anger until each was struck down, none escaping the destruction. The woman's own scream being a battle cry to call her allies. The werewolves charging forward and descending upon the hunters in the chaos. Her goal however stood at a balcony three stories up before turning away to walk back inside with a scowl across her lips. What was once Gerard's funds now paid for not only Monroe's army but her new lavish lifestyle. The veiled woman murmured her words as she rose her arms to cross against her body before throwing them in a downward motion. Her spell lifted her up into the sky, hurtling towards where the one she had hunted was last in her sight. 

Thrusting her hands forward upon her landing used the last of her wind spell to blow open the doors and those behind them were thrown down to the ground several feet away. The veiled woman knew her magic was quickly draining and so she used her most recent acquirements, guns. Her bullets penetrating hearts and skulls until finally coming across the one she wanted trying to reach her helipad to escape. Unfortunately for Tamora Monroe lightning struck her chopper's engine setting it to blow taking out her pilot and several guards. The rest fell to her guns and fire. "Well, it seems you've gone through a lot of effort to see me so tell me just who are you? Or better yet what are you? I employ plenty enough druids to know you're no ordinary one. A darach maybe?" Monroe speaks and the veiled woman tilts her head.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" She responds. "I'm something that hasn't been seen in a long time. Something not even the hunters that have been around for centuries know of. I am Wicce, a witch and you took from me. You stole from me!" Lightning flashes across the sky hitting the ground below and the screams of her men are heard.

"I didn't take anything from you." She says trying to buy time as her eyes search for a new escape route.

"But you did, you took me future." She says before removing her veil. "Remember me now?"

"Hale's lover."

"His fiancé and mother to his son. The son your men killed while he was still inside me. You once said that you were taking Beacon Hills back for the humans. Tell me, did you know that it wasn't humans that built Beacon Hills? The Hale's were there before Columbus was even born." She says as she puts a bullet in each of Monroe's legs. "Before them, o-oh, before the Hale's was my ancestor. She and her sisters were protectors, guardians over their villages all across the world until humans came and they were afraid of what they didn't know. Or maybe it was that they were jealous. Either way the humans attacked and set off a chain reaction, one that was always going to end in death. For the humans."

"Stills, we're the same."

"It's Stiles and no we're not the same. You see I don't murder children." She says as she bends down. "Did you like my outfit?" Monroe looks at her as though she's lost her mind. "I only ask since it was originally my wedding dress though I had it altered just for this. I mean a skirt really isn't appropriate to wear in the middle of a war."

"You are if you do this. I'm pregnant." Monroe tells her with a hand against her stomach.

"No you aren't. I checked before I shot you and your men are shit at trying to sneak around. So much so a human can hear them let alone my wolves." Tamora freezes completely as her two men are thrown out from their hiding places, necks broken.

"So this is her? She's the one that killed my brother? My nephew?" Cora asks with a growl walking out from the darkness. For every move Iris made, Cora was there behind her to watch her back.

"Tamora Monroe, you followed the path of humans that know nothing. Humans driven by fear of the unknown, anger at the impossible, and jealousy. My dad and Scott told me what you said when all this started. How they failed but the truth is they didn't. You blamed them for choosing the destruction of the Beast of Gevaudan over looking inside a bus of bodies for one woman, a woman who laid there with her friend's dead body used as a shield after they just watched the beast kill the one person they thought survived, the one that was ripped apart in front of them. You blamed us when Gerard was the reason it all happened in the first place. The Hale family was made up of over two dozen weres and humans that protected Beacon Hills and he had his daughter manipulate and rape a 16 year old boy, her student, to gain his trust to kill them. Tell me something how many people died to the supernatural in Beacon Hills when the Hales were alive and how many died after? Do you know?"

Tamora glared at her but she could still see the confusion rising in her eyes. "763 people, not just regular humans but other Supes too, died to the supernatural since the founding of Beacon Hills in 1849 until the Argents came, that's about 5 a year in 156 years. But after that? After the hunters murdered the Hales, from February 2005 to you raising your army in September 2013, do you know what the number was? 2859 people in 8, almost 9 years. That's 357 a year in 8 years or about 317 in 9 and that's not counting how many died since your little failure in Beacon Hills." Tamora shakes her head not wanting to believe her or the simple facts that she laid out that the older woman had never bothered to look at.

"Even if that was true it doesn't matter. No one should be able to do the things you monsters do. And you're all monsters."

"I'd rather be a monster than a hypocritical Nazi bitch hell bent on genocide." She murmurs her spell and her hand sparks with electricity.

"Wait, wait. I can give you the name of who told me where to find your pack!"

"Not needed, I already know the traitor's name." She tosses her hand forward electrocuting the woman until her features become indistinguishable. Her heart stopped and body charred to the bone.

"It's finally over." Cora says.

"No, it's not. She was just one. The only way this ends is when one side is completely dead or we find a way to change what's already happened."

"Know anyone with a time machine?" Cora asks without a hint of her old seriousness. The war having changed all of them.

"Sure would make things easier."

"Somehow I doubt that. So this traitor?"

"I'll handle it."

"Sti-"

"Cora, please."

"Just tell me one thing." Mieczysława looks toward her. "Do I know them?" She hesitates only a moment but nods. It would be a month later that she would get word of hunters finding Cora and the Navarro pack she had lived with since returning to South America. She knew the truth though, Scott McCall had sent the hunters her way to keep everyone from learning the truth about him.

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

* * *

Her claws dislodged from Peter's neck and her hand rose to her bleeding nose as he gasped for breath as he processed the memories shared with him. It was only minutes before he opened his mouth. "Time travel. Seriously?"

* * *

**A/N: So Peter's age is kind of iffy throughout Teen Wolf. We know that Peter was closer in age to his niece and nephew Laura and Derek than he was to his actual sister Talia. This is also supported by the fact that in the episode where he flashbacks to Derek and Paige he only appears to be in his late teens to very early twenties. The actor playing him was 22/23 at the time while the actress playing Laura Hale was 18. Here's the thing though at this point Malia is supposed to be 8 and in a year will be stuck in coyote form. I'm sorry but I don't really see Corrine going for a kid that hadn't even made a name for himself yet and just entered his teens considering what we know of her and the fact that she had a reputation as the Desert Wolf long before the birth of Malia. So again Peter's age is iffy at best.**

**I want the Hale Fire to be the reason for this inconsistency in age as it along with his recovery (immense pain, stress of it, and the breaking of pack bonds) caused him to age faster than he would have otherwise. So I'm going to say he was born in 1976 (basically Ian Bohen's birthday) making him 17/18 when Malia was born and 35 at canon. At this point it would at least make somewhat more sense as he would have begun getting involved with the pack at that point and could have been starting to make a name for himself as Talia's hand. Which if he was 17 would have given Talia the legal backing as his 'guardian' to put Malia up for adoption after removing those memories.**

** Character Ages at Canon (According to me/Some changes made to fit) **

**Peter Hale: 35**

**Chris Argent: 38 (Events from his life pre-Allison are moved up two years)**

**Victoria Argent: 40**

**Melissa McCall: 43**

**Noah Stilinski: 48 (just two year younger then actual age at canon)**

**Claudia Stilinski: 39 at death (7 years older than originally; as they said she had been dead nearly a decade by the time the Wild Hunt took Stiles)**

**Natalie Martin: 46**

**Jordan Parrish: 23**

**Derek Hale: 22**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Previously on Dum Spiro, Spero~**

_Her claws dislodged from Peter's neck and her hand rose to her bleeding nose as he gasped for breath as he processed the memories shared with him. It was only minutes before he opened his mouth. "Time travel. Seriously?"_

**Currently**

* * *

"How many times do you want me to tell you there is abso-fucking-lutely no way I'm letting you run things around here Peter? What are you stupid? Do you suddenly not understand English? Cause if that's the case I can say it in Spanish, Farsi, Japanese, and Archaic Latin. Get it now Creeper wolf? Or do I need Lydia to possibly say it in German or French?" 

"You needed to time travel to fix your mess."

"Uh, no. See I'm not the one who bit Scott McCall and turned him into a fucking werewolf. That was you. I'm also not the one who instead of putting their petty ass envy and outright selfish desire for power in the front row and common sense in the trunk under the spare tire. Who was that? Oh, that's right you again. Where did that selfishness get you? With a spaz who set your ass on fire and then after you came back to life consistently mocked you and beat you with a metal bat aimed at your dick. But see now while I still have that bat and back inn perfect condition at that I also have magic and can quite literally have lightning strike you right on the dick so it is literally fried and falls off. Try me."

"I like you." Malia says from where she sits at the couch just watching them as she has been the past few weeks since returning to her human form.

"Like you too Mal." Iris says without removing her red eyes from Peter. "So, anything else?" Peter clears his throat before opening his mouth again.

"Lydia's home and she's brought company."

"I have wolf hearing too, dumbass. And to think I actually thought I missed you when you were dead. Hmph, won't make that mistake again."

"What is that supposed too mean?"

"You're a smart guy, figure it out." Iris says before looking towards the front door as Lydia walks in with someone she was not expecting.

"We have a problem." Lydia says as the familiar face walks in behind her.

"Hi Jackson?" The words come out hesitantly and sound more like a question as Iris stares wide-eyed at her best friend and said friend's last life's ex.

"He remembers. He took one look at me and he remembered everything."

"Everything, everything?"

"To the day I died."

"Oh, fuck."

"I think that might be the reason."

"Oh God, tell me you didn't!"

"What no!/I'm happily taken or was." The two of them spoke at once.

"What I mean is our ancestor's words. I've been going over them again and again. They said our mates would remember. Mates as in plural." Lydia says freaking out.

"As in everyone wh-"

"As in anyone we slept with that was pack."

"Oh no, no nonononononono. That means Chris! Oh no."

"Who's Chris?" Malia pipes in while Peter watches the two girls.

"You slept with Allison's dad? He's hot."

"Shut up Jackson! We were drunk! Oh God please tell me that doesn't count and Allison oh god."

"You slept with Allison too!"

"We both did." Lydia lets out.

"When the hell did that happen and why was I not invited to watch?"

"SHUT UP JACKSON!" Lydia and Iris both scream at him.

"Aren't those two Argents?" Peter asks with a raised brow and smirk on his face. "Does my nephew know about your affairs?" Iris' eyes glow red and she growls at him for after the remark.

"Holy shit your an alpha!"

"He knows all about Allison and Chris happened after he was gone. Don't test me Peter."

"I told you she was an alpha on the way here."

"Hearing and seeing are two completely different things."

"Ugh enough! Jackson what do you want?"

"My husband for one and I'm gonna need your help with that, Alpha." Iris' eyes raise at that.

"Did you jus-"

"Yes, I'm acknowledging you as my Alpha." Jackson's eyes flash gold surprising her. "Apparently running into Lydia also means I got my upgrades back."

"Kanima upgrades included?"

"Ka-Kanima?" Peter asks startled and she glances at him, only giving a nod in response.

"Yup so you gonna help me get my man back or what?"

"Do you even know where Ethan is?"

"Yea, at least until until July 2010. After that him and Aiden join Duke and gotta tell you I don't think I want to know the guy as he is right now."

"You want me to help you take on a werewolf pack for your husband who isn't your husband yet and likely won't remember you?" She sighs but nods her head before Jackson can get out a word after sharing a look with Lydia. "We're in."

"We're what?"

"Awesome a fight."

"No not awesome do you even know how to fight?"

"Teeth, neck, rip. It's not hard." Malia tells Peter with her patented 'are you stupid?' look. Peter groans in exasperation.

"You haven't even met Derek yet but you two are so alike. How did we not figure out sooner that the two of you were related?" Comes from Lydia, though she doesn't truly expect an answer.

"Anyways, got a plan?"

"Find Ethan and Aiden, kill their pack, have them merge and kill their current alpha before joining this pack, and win my husband over again if he doesn't remember me."

"Wait, you're going to let this Edward and Arthur become alphas?" Peter questions and Iris rolls her eyes.

"Ethan." Jackson growls.

"Peter shut up, you're a shit alpha with or without a pack. How about you focus on what's really important?"

"And what's that?"

"Your daughter and the fact she needs to be caught up on years of school work, how to shift back and forth, control, and how to fight in her partial shift." Malia groans at the thought of more school work while Peter's eyes get a look in his eye that tells her he's already planning. "Glad we could figure that out. Now let's make some battle plans."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Question should I do a time skip to get to canon with some flashbacks of the two years in between then and now or should I just keep it going as is and work our way there in a few more chapters?**


End file.
